pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas's Older Brother
Plot Though many think that Linda and her ex-husband Jack had two children, they had three. The first was Candace, two years later was Josh, and years after that was Phineas. Linda took Candace and Phineas, but Jack took Josh. Years later, Candace is fifteen, Josh is thirteen , and Phineas just turned eleven. Jack dies, he never remarried, so Josh comes to live with Phineas! The older brother doesn't respect Phineas......how will the eleven-year-old survive this without losing his mind? Songs You Should Listen To Me Gallery Running Gags Allusions Sherlock-Phineas's relationship with Josh is slightly based off of Sherlock Holmes's relationship with his older brother. Story *''Opening Music''* Phineas turned to his brother, Ferb was older then him by six months, it hardly made a difference. "What do you want to do today, big brother?" he asked. Ferb lifted blueprint, and showed him. Phineas frowned. "While a rocket ship to the next galaxy seems fun, I was thinking something more......environment-friendly, it being earth day and all!" Phineas said, Ferb pointed to something. "Oh, it's solar powered?" Phineas asked. Ferb nodded. "Then let's do it!" "Whatcha doin'?" Isabella, the twelve-year-old girl from across the street, asked. "Building a solar-powered rocket ship to the next galaxy!" Phineas said. "Or we are about too, rather." Isabella smiled, "Cool I just happen to be going for my next galaxy patch, can I come?" Phineas nodded. "It will be the best space-trip ever!" Just then, Linda Flynn walked out. "Whatever you do today, you will be doing with a thirteen-year-old." Phineas smiled. "Well yeah, we almost always do! Since Buford often comes and plays with us, and he is thirteen-years-old. But it will be two now, since Baljeet is turned thirteen yesterday!" "No, Phinas....." Linda said. "I am talking about your older brother." Phineas frowned. "Ferb? He's older then me, but he is only twelve, and he just turned that age a month ago........he isn't a full year older then me. Plus, if he was he would still be only twelve since I am eleven and-" Linda shook her head. "I mean your older brother the way Candace is your older sister, your brother who has the same birth parents." Linda was trying to explain it gently to Phineas. "You have a biological brother?" Isabella asked. Phineas nodded. "I guess...." "Your birth father died last night, your brother is coming to live with us." Linda said. Phineas felt sad that a life had been lost, but he hadn't seen his brith father in many years. "My brother must be sad...." Linda shrugged. "He hadn't seen his father for a long time before that. And your dad is a strange man." Linda wanred. Phineas asked a strange question, "Do I have other siblings?" Linda shook her head. "What up, chumps?" Came a voice, Phineas turned to see a boy, taller then him but shorter then Candace, he had a smallish head in the shape of a triangle, with the same scruffy orange-red hair as phineas, but his was longe then Phineas's hair, by a little. "Hello!" Phineas said, waving to his brother. "Hey Little Dude!" The boy said. "Name's Josh, your my little bro, based on images. Fin, is it?" Phineas shook his head. His stepdad called him 'Phin' sometimes, but it wasn't his name. It was just short for his name, plus the name 'Fin' started with an 'F' but his stepdad's nickname started with 'Ph' "My name is Phineas." "Nice, nice." Josh said, he seemed to be studying his brother's house. "This is my big stepbrother Ferb, and this is Isabella." Phineas explained, Josh didn't seem to listen. "I'm parched, Lemonade me little bro." He said. "Ummm.....okay." Phineas said, and went to get him a drink. "Good luck mom had some left in the fridge." Josh seemed to get an idea. He drank the Lemonade. "Bro, refill. Then I need my bags carried up to my room, everything placed around my room, iron my clothes, dust off my books, clean my toothbrush..." It could plainly be seen that he didn't really expect Phineas to do this, but the little boy did it. "And now go orginize me boooks." Josh said. Phineas rolled his eyes, with a glance at Ferb and Isabella, he went inside. "Alphabetically and by the author, not the the book title." Phineas heard his brother call from outside, he rolled his eyes. Phineas did it, and then, he walked downstairs, and back outside. "Okay, so before you came Ferb, and Isabella and I had planned on building a solar-powered rocket ship to the next galaxy!" Phineas held up the blueprint. "Are you allowed to do that?" Josh asked. He closed his eyes and opened them, sort of hoping that Josh wouldn't be there. "Well, Mom is at her cooking class, Dad is working, and Candace is at Stacy's house so that makes....Ferb is charge." Phineas said turning to his stepbrother, who gave him a thumbs up. "So, I guess we can do it." "If we are going by that,...Then that makes me in chrage." Josh said. Phineas frowned. "Can we do it?" he asked hopefully. Josh nodded. "Great!" Phineas said. And we went to build the device. Isabella was putting together the controls, Ferb was doing the wheels, and Phineas was building the wings of the rocket ship. While Josh watched. "Your doing it wrong." He said. Phineas shook his head. "I have done stuff like this before, I built things all summer and on weekends the rest of the year. I have been into space like ten times already, this is right." Josh shook his head. "But you didn't take the 8th grade building class I'm sure. The wing has to go like this, or it won't fly." Josh changed the position of the wing, Phineas pulled it back. Josh looked around, "Okay fine, your the expert." He said, putting it where Phineas wanted it. He went back to his book. "Umm.....okay." Phineas said, and started working on the next wing, "Bro, fetch me a glass of water." Phineas heard Josh's voice call, Phineas went inside to get it. Josh was sure he was right about where the wing went, he didn't really think the rocket ship would work anyway, after all he had no idea what Phineas knew about building. After all, Phineas hadn't taken the building camp. When his brother went inside, he checked to make sure Ferb and isabella were busy, and he changed the position of the wing. "Here you go." Phineas said, giving Josh the water. Phineas went back to the wing, not noiticiing that Josh had changed it. LATER THAT DAY "Looks like we are done here." Phineas said, walking into the ship. "Are you coming Josh?" Isabella asked Josh. Who nodded and walked in. The ship took off. "I must say Phineas, I didn't think you could do it, but you did." Josh said, nodding as the device was in space. Isabella remembered something. "Phineas didn't the tower you and Ferb built this summer trap the entire galaxy, it's impossible to get out right?" Phineas smiled as he flew the rocket ship. "Oh ,Ferb took care of that." Ferb held up a little remote and pressed a red thing, there was the sound of something blowing up. Soon, they had left the galaxy. "Are you sure your mom is okay with this?" Josh asked, looking out the window of the next galaxy. Phineas shrugged, "I think so. We aren't in any danger if it stays close to the sun, it is, after all, solar-powered." Just then there was a beeping. "Ferb, what's that?" "Umm guys.....we just stopped." Isabella said, the rocket started falling down into earth millions of miles per hour. "Ferb, what's going on?" Phineas asked, pulling the controls trying to get the devive to work again. Isabella and Ferb went to see what was wrong with the rocket. Phineas started trying to work the controls, everything seemed to be working fine where he was, he jumped back on the seat and pulled the steering wheel. "Phineas, you put the wing is in the wrong position." Isabella said. "What do I didn't!" Phineas said, giving Josh the steering wheel and coming to see. By this point, the rocket and caught on fire and it was too late to fix anything. "That's not the position I put the wing in....." Phineas mumbled. "Josh did you change the position of the wing when I went to get your water?" He asked. Josh felt bad, but it was too late to fix it. Plus, he wasn't going to take the blame. "I can't hear you Phineas, this is more importent." he said, Phineas rolled his eyes. "At least we will crash in our own galaxy." He said, trying to think of ideas. Isabella thought of something. "Phineas! That's it!" she said. "What's it?" "Mars is coming up! Remember when he planted grass up there earlier this summer? We should be able to breath, and we might even be able to fix the rocket! We just have to crash land there." Isabella said. Phineas grinned. "Isabella that's perfact! Ferb, do you have your toolbox?" Ferb nodded. "Josh crash land! Crash land! Mars is right here!" Josh grabbed the controls an pulled the steering wheel, the rocket slammed into mars and tumbled, broken. Phineas climbed out of the left-overs of the rocket, there was grass and everything, the cows were still there. "Is everyone okay?" He asked. Ferb and Isabella and Josh climbed out too. "Then let's fix the rocket!" Isabella said, before long the rocket was ready to go, and they went back to earth. "It was a good thing I was there to save all of you!" Josh bragged. Isabella glared at him. "It was my idea!" Josh shrugged. "But someone had to control the rocket, I saved you all." "After you nearly killed us!" Phineas said. Josh shrugged again and started reading. "Mom! Mom! So you think Phineas and Ferb are still under the tree?" Candace asked. "Well....yes." said Linda, Candace dragged them into the yard. Hi boys!" Linda said. "How are you and Josh getting along?" "Fine mom!" Phineas said. He almost always told his mother the truth, but today he told her he was getting along fine with Josh, it would be a waste to do otherwise. She couldn't chase him out. Candace ignored Josh completely. "Okay, what did you do today that you again cleaned up before mom could see it?" Candace asked. "We went to the next galaxy, but on the way back we stopped in mars." Phineas said, ignoreing details. Cadace looked at him. "Okay, compeared to most of what you do that's okay." She smiled at him, glared at him, and went inside. IN OWCA'S HQ Perry the Platypus waved goodbye to his secret agent friends, Harry the Hyena, Maggie the Macaw, Karen the cat (Who ignored him) and Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Who was, by law, an ocelote since his parents disowned him and ocelote's raised him) And then Perry went home. BACK AT HOME "Oh, there you are Perry." Phineas said. Josh looked around. "Who's Perry?" Phineas picked up his teal-blue platypus. "This is Perry, Perry the platypus." Perry made a growling noise. "Why is he green?" Josh asked. "Actually, the shade of teal Perry is happens to be must closer to blue then green." Ferb said. Josh blinked. "I didn't know Ferb could talk." Phineas put Perry back on the ground. "Ferb is more of a man of action, but he almost always says something at the end of the day. Right before Mom says...." "Why don't you com in for some snacks?" Linda called. "Yeah, right before she says that." Phineas explained, walking inside. After dinner Phineas and his siblings (Isabella went home after snacks) were watching a movie. (Josh picked it. Phineas had come in about halfway through since he had to get Josh's popcorn, put of the footrest up of Josh's seat, change how loud it was at least 20 times, move Josh's seat closer to the TV, turn the light on and off like 50 times, look for Josh's book outside, get Josh water, take the cup back, and many other things.) Phineas picked up Perry. "You're holding him wrong." Josh said. Phineas glared at Josh. "I have been holding him this way for five years!" Josh crossed his arms. "Then you have been holding him wrong for five years." He said, Phineas groaned. "We will resume later, can you get me a glass of water again?" Josh asked. Phineas frowned. "I just came over since I was helping you with other things, can't someone else do it?" Josh shook his head. "I want to watch this whole movie, since I picked it. And I can't control these others." "You can't control me!" Phineas said. "Yes I can, you're my little brother." Josh protested. "That doesn't mean you can control me!" Phineas screamed, then he guessed the he likely wasn't going to win this. "Ferb is your little brother." Josh shook his head. "My stepbrother, he aren't related he isn't my brother." Phineas glared at him. "Ferb isn't related to me, but he is my brother because I love him he is more of a brother then you will ever be!" He burst out. "Phineas, up to your room!" Linda said. "What?" Phineas asked. Linda glared at him. She had gone in the other room and come in just on time to hear him yelling at Josh, for what seemed like no reason. "To your room now, you are so busted young man!" Candace had been wanting to bust Phineas (And Ferb too) for months, but not because of something that wasn't his fault. "Mom listen....." she said. Linda shook her head. "I know you love Phineas, but what he did was wrong." "But..." Phineas said. Linda yelled, "No 'buts', tell me in a week when you can leave your room." Phineas didn't know what to say, so he just walked to his room. ONE WEEK LATER Phineas came downstairs. "Mom?" he said, and he explained what happened. "Phineas, I think that story is true. Other then that you built a device to go into space." Linda said. Phineas looked at the ground. "But you know the rest of it is true?" Linda nodded. "I was sorry I was so hard on you, just try to give Josh another chance." "Okay." Phineas said, and hugged Linda Phineas walked into his yard the next morning, after walking Perry, Josh was out there, Phineas shut the door and went back inside. Sadly for him, Josh saw that. "I can see your out of your room Little bro." He said. "Yes...." Phineas said. "Where's Ferb? Josh shrugged. "He was some sort of camp or other, I think.....oh no, right. He's reading a book." Phineas wondered how Josh could get that confused, but decided to ignore it. "Okay, Dad is at work, Mom is buying food for dinner. And Candace is at the mall, that makes Ferb in charge and..." he was cut off. "Correction, that makes me in charge." Josh said. "I'm thriteen, and will be fourteen in two months. I am like a year older the Ferb, he turned twelve two months ago or something. I am in charge." Phineas smiled. "Okay then." he said. "I think we should build something super awesome and cool! Like.....like....a plane!" He decided. "A plane?" Josh asked, boradly. "A plane that goes at the speed of light." Phineas explained. "And Ferb and I can go visit grandma and grandpa in England for most of the day, and still be back by dinner." Surprisingly, Josh nodded. "Okay, but first refer to the list of things that have to be done, and aren't going to do themselves, if you can do those 1:30 in the afternoon, then be my guest." Phineas nodded. "Okay." He said, and started reading the list. "I will just build something to get it all super quickly!" Josh his head. "You and you alone are doing it, bro. Nothing can be built to help." "Okay." Phineas said, still putting up with Josh. After he had washed Josh clothes, ironed them, put them away in special places, gotten Josh a knew toothbrush, cleaned his bottle of toothbrush, take the hair out of his brush, orginize all his books, put his baseball cards in a special case, cleaned Josh's bathroom, made Josh's bed, and was just getting on to the rest of his stuff, he heard Josh yell: "If you can't finish building by 2:30, you have to wait until tommorrow to do it." Phineas silently rolled his eyes. He polished Josh's shoes. colllected his homework (and did it), put all kinds of paper into folders, and orginized them, he went downstiars, the clock was 2:29. The things he and Ferb built almost always took at least three hours. "Come on Ferb!" He yelled, and ran outside, Ferb behind him. Faster then he had buit anythng before, he and Ferb finshed ar 2:29. "With one minute to speare." he said, proudly. Once he and Ferb went to England and back, and he did some stuff for Josh, it was dinner time. "Little bro, set the table." Josh said, Phineas nodded and did that. After dinner, Phineas decided to drop of the movie, and go to his room to read and make blueprints. The next day, Phineas went outside with Ferb. "This will be the coolest thing ever!" He said. "What?" Isabella asked. "Ferb and I are making a building! This one will be even bigger then the last giant building we made, twice the size!" "Did Josh approve it?" Isabella asked. "Or are you just rebelling?" she clearly hoped it was the second. Phineas frowned. "The answer is, no I didn't approve it yet. But yes, you can build it." Josh said, walking outside. Soon, the building was well past the moon, Phineas was wearing his space supplies, and was adding the last little bit of the building, it was two floors below the very top and Phineas was making sure the building was strong enough. Josh had decided to come, Phineas wasn't fond of that idea. "The way you are building that floor, the whole top of the building could fall." Josh said. Phineas shook his head. "Thanks for the help Josh, but I have it covered." He promised. Josh shook his head. "You have much to learn little brother, you are building it wrong." He said, simply. Phineas shook his head. "I am pretty sure that once I add this...." suddenly, he heard a beeping. "What's that?" he asked. "I have no idea." Josh siad, Phineas's phone rang. "Hello, Ferb is that you?" Phineas asked, he was sure it was, since he wasn't talking. Suddenly, he heard a voice. "Phineas, Ferb says that the building doesn't have enough support down at the frist floor, we have everyone out. But we have to rip down the building." It was Isabella's voice. Phineas nodded. "Okay, Josh and I will be right down. Is Ferb here?" He asked. Isabella said, ""Yeah. The phone is on speaker and he is listening. What do you mean down?" Phineas started to get scared. "Josh and I are up at the top, I was checking it for support." It was Ferb who spoke next. "You are on the top of the building?" he asked, softly. He sounded more scared then Phineas had ever heard him. "Yeah....is that a problem?" he asked. "Phineas! We already pressed the button to blow up the building! Floor by floor nothing can stop it now, you only have a minute or so to get down!" she sounded scared. Phineas panicked. "Don't worry, we will get down....somehow." He said. The next reply was Ferb again, "I am getting help." Then someone ended the call. "So, we are stuck up here?" Josh asked. Phineas nodded. "But I think that I can build something with these leftover parts." Again, Josh told him he was doing it wrong, and Phineas said he was building it right, this went on for a few minutes. Then the song started, Josh: Little brother listen, and then you will see. How importent it is, that you listen to me. I am older then you, and I know what to do. The only thing we need, is for you to listen to what you read. Like in every book, it says not what to do, but this is still being built by you! Josh: What we need you see to save us is for you to listen to me! You should listen to me! I am great at the stuff, we will get unstuck from space. You should listen to me. Then you will see, that I am someone you would lost without. But don't freak out! Becase soon, we will be down past the moon, and the best it will be, you should listen to me! Phineas: No. I am tried of being servent, I am tried of this you see! You should listen to me, and you will know that I can't do all your work, and follow whatever you say! I put up with it day to day! But now I am done with doing everything for you! This is stuff I can do! I built things all summer long, and now I put it into song! Phineas: If I am given a chance by you, it will be known that I know what to do! I can build a rocket, to take us home! But I don't know if I can do it alone. I just need to help, that is all I need. Then we can do the deed of this. You should listen to me, and then you will see, that I can't take this anymore! Josh: You should listen to me! Phineas: You should listen to me! Josh: You should listen to me! Phineas: You should listen to me! Josh: Listen! Phineas: Listen! Both: You should listen to me! The song ended. Phineas looked at the rocket. "Somehow we managed to build this, into the rocket!" Phineas took off as soon as Josh was in, the building blew up behind them. Phineas looked in his pocket. "I should tell Ferb we are okay." He heard a voice when he called. "Hello, Phineas is that you?" it was Isabella who answered. "Yeah it's me! Listen, I have to go. Josh and I built a rocket and are coming home, just tell the gang we are alright." Phineas said, and hung up. The rocket started racing back to earth. "Hey little brother, I think the rocket is going a little fast." Josh said. Phineas nodded. "I can't slow it down!" He said, suddenly. The rocket made a noise, it crashed into a asteroid, a wing fell off. "We're gonna crash!" Josh said. Phineas nodded, but then stopped. "No, no we aren't! We can stop this." "How?" Josh asked. Phineas looked outside. "I will go try to fix the wing." Josh nodded. "And I will try to get the controls to work." Phineas didn't quite know what to do without Ferb, he could build really well, but this stuff was more Ferb's doing, he built the wing-but could he fix it? He grabbed all the tools he could and fixed the wing, with rubber bands that were about to break. "I couldn't fix the controls, but I was able to do special safety stuff to survive the fall, but only if we have the same amount of weight on both sides. With one wing broken, we will crash and die." Josh said. Phineas nodded. "But I fixed the wing, we will survive this." He siad, just then fire started on the front of the rocket, Phineas and Josh walked to the back. The rocket landed and crashed, but sure enough Josh and Phineas were alive and weren't hurt even a little. Phineas pulled himself out. "Home sweet home!" He said. "Yeah." Josh agreed. A green light zapped the backyard, and all that was left was dirt. Phineas heard someone, "Mom! Phineas and Ferb built a huge building in the backyard! You have to bust them!" Candace said. Linda rolled her eyes. "Candace, you used this one before." "I know!" Candace said. "They did it again, and it's bigger!" Linda looked in the yard. "Hi mom!" Phineas said. "Hi boys!" said Linda. "And look, a nice place to put my new flowers! You boys are the greatest! Come on for some snacks." she said. "Okay." Said Phineas, who thought his mother knew about all the things he built and had now idea Candace wanted to bust him. "Oh, there you are Perry." Perry made the growling noise. "You know, there are two kinds mammals that lay eggs." Ferb said. "Cool." Said Phineas. Isabella and Ferb went inside with Perry, Phineas went to follow, but Josh stopped him. "Phineas, I am sorry I treated you like that. I just never knew that you could do all that. You are the best little brother ever." Josh said, hugging him. Phineas hugged him back. "Thanks. Sorry I was so hard on you." He said, and he and Josh walked inside together. THE NEXT DAY "Well, I understood wrong." Linda said to Phineas. "Josh's dad isn't dead he was just on a trip and needed us to watch Josh, the reason it wasn't him on the phone was since he got someone to watch Josh for the first night, who called us. Josh is going back today." Linda said. "Oh......" Phineas said, sadly. "But he said you can visit whenever you want." Linda said. Phineas smiled. "We can right?" He asked. Of course." Said Linda, Josh said goodbye to everyone and then walked over to Phineas. "See you soon, little bro." He said. "See you soon, big brother." Phineas agreed, and watched the car drive away, he walked inside with Ferb. "It's strange, last week what I wanted most was to have Josh leave, and now I am going to really miss him. I am glad my birth father is still alive though. And that I can see Josh soon." Phineas said. THE END